This Dark World
by AngelTheSeventh
Summary: One creeper, by the name of Crysallxius, is unlike any of his own race. For he alone possesses emotions. He must believe he is not the only one, for his own sake. This dark world can't be only made of shadows. Oneshot.


**Hello, my fellow readers. This story is a oneshot about a creeper named Crysallxius. You may want to read my other story, Legend, before looking at this one, but you don't have to. Warning: Contains *****slight* spoiler for The End's Curse, but it's pretty minor.**

…**.**

When the rounded walls that surrounded me collapsed, I don't know what I expected to see. Maybe… maybe I thought I'd see another of my kind, but now I know that couldn't have happened. Crepus don't care for their young. It is a sad thing, really. To know the nature of the rest of my species. I don't know why I'm different, but I am grateful to Notch for it.

What I did see was a face. I could never describe the face in a way any other crepus could understand. But in human terms, it would be described as beautiful. It was not my own kind, of that I was certain. This human was leaning over my small green body and the remnants of my dark enclosure. I have grown to understand human emotions and most of their language, and thinking back on it, I remember the human's face being horrified. Only at first, however. Soon the expression changed, now portraying interest and…sympathy.

As the human crept closer, I felt something odd inside me. If I hadn't controlled my mind, I would've exploded. Exploding is…well, it's what a crepus' purpose is. We are meant to kill. But I was born different. No, I was born with something no other crepus had: emotions.

This human, who I now recognize as Jade, picked up my small form and carried me to birch tree. Beneath the birch was a tiny grassy overhang with a miniature cave. Inside that dark space I was placed. It became my home, until I was too big for it, of course.

Before the human vanished from sight, she placed something round and red before me. It was half my size, so I was not the least intimidated by it. Not knowing what else to do, I munched on it, finding it very sweet and crunchy. It was called an apple, the round red thing.

Day after day, I was visited by this dark-haired human girl. She brought me apples each time, and I grew to trust her. Slowly, we became friends. The urge to explode was soon no more.

Time passed. Three or four season-cycles later, Jade was no longer visiting as often. I was quite lonely during the daytime, but it was the nights that were the hardest. Crepus cannot sleep. We are meant to roam in search of a human to kill, the moon our only guide. I did not have a desire to kill like my so-called 'relatives'. I could only stand beneath the trees of my forest home and await the dawn.

I remember one night a long time ago, when a trio of other crepus wandered close to the village Jade called Tellun. They arrived in my strip of forest, and I remember what one said to me: "Why do you not attack this human settlement? Why do you only stand here? Are you unable to walk?" This one was looking at me with contempt. I pitied him. I responded by saying, "These humans who reside here—What harm have they done me? Surely they are not deserving of my wrath!"

Another crepus, a female, stepped forward. "What nonsense! Humans are beasts! Monsters! They kill our kind whenever they get a chance. They do not deserve to live any longer."

Addressing all of them, I said, "What narrow minded creatures you are. Maybe it is us who are the beasts! Have you ever thought of that? Some humans are indeed evil, but it does not apply to all of them. It is the same with our kind."

The female crepus hissed in annoyance. "Idiot."

With that, the trio began advancing onto the settlement. I realized then that they were going to attack anyways. Angry disappointment welled up inside me, and I let out a shriek. My shriek had alerted the village guards, and, seeing the three crepus, they immediately attacked. I retreated to the cover of the trees so I would not be spotted. Soon, the crepus were reduced to nothing but piles of gray dust. Fools.

The next day, I was visited by Jade. She had heard of the incident, and what she said to me, I will never forget.

"I'm glad you're my friend, Crysallxius. Even though you are a beast, an insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than any beast. Because a wild beast could wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind. My mother told me that."

Her words stuck with me for all the years to come. I was deeply sorrowful for the rest of my race. This was a very dark world indeed, even without all these monsters to haunt the night. Why couldn't my race have emotions like I did? Why did they feel the need to kill? I lived in sadness.

My sadness continued to grow. What was the point of a crepus with emotions, if I could not convince others of my kind that the murdering was wrong? I almost reached a breaking point when my only friend, Jade Paladin, was shunned from the village one fateful night. I would never see her again after that. And she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

After that, I realized what I needed to do. The only way I could do any good in this world was if I left my birthplace.

And so I did. My journey began. I set off, in search of more mobs with emotions. There had to be some.

I knew I could not be alone in this dark world.

…

**Ah, yes, 'crepus' means 'explosion' in Latin. It seemed to be an appropriate name for a creeper.**

**I thank you for reading this. Please review.**

**-A/T/S**


End file.
